


Прелюдии

by Becky_Thatcher



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/pseuds/Becky_Thatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда даже одно правило - слишком много</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прелюдии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс One Piece Battle для команды Пиратов  
> Бета - Umbridge

Кид сидит на диване, откинувшись на спинку. Яркое пятно в идеальном порядке каюты Ло. Всплеск цвета посреди книг, карт и стен, обитых зеленоватым металлом.  
Он совершенно расслаблен, уверен в себе и своих силах. Не боится Ло, даже находясь в сфере, даже зная о том, что Ло в любой момент может вырезать его сердце и разрубить на куски. Они глубоко под беспокойными водами Нового Мира, заперты в большой коробке, целиком и полностью сделанной из металла. Одно движение Кида - и субмарина пойдет на дно. Одно движение Ло - и Кид уже не сможет ничем управлять. Здесь и сейчас они на равных, но меряться силами не интересно. И все же Ло растягивает сферу над каютой, а Кид разминает пальцы искусственной руки. Это не демонстрация силы, это прелюдия. Обозначение границ и пределов доступности. Дань правилам, по которым они играют уже почти два года.  
Кид наклоняет голову, на его щеках и волосах играют голубые блики – то ли солнечный свет пробивается сквозь толщу воды, то ли отблески сферы, которой Ло накрыл каюту. Он широко ухмыляется, разглядывая Ло, и кажется, что взгляд проникает под одежду, под кожу, прямиком в кровь. Ло не знает, чего ему сейчас хочется сильнее: вскрыть Кида или трахнуть его. Ло знает, что, если захочет, сможет позволить себе сейчас и то, и другое, и отвечает Киду таким же взглядом. От отблесков на волосах к глазам, от глаз - к ярко обведенным губам, подбородку, шее, распахнутому пальто, бледным соскам на груди, животу и ниже, к ремням и молнии на брюках. И снова вверх - живот, руки - вторая, искусственная, притягивает взгляд не меньше - плечи, шея, губы, глаза. Зрачки у Кида расширены, язык скользит по губам, пальцы живой руки подрагивают.  
\- Как рука? - спрашивает Ло. Прекрасно, Ло точно знает, оперировал лично. Швы, которые он накладывал, не нуждаются в дополнительной проверке, и все же ему хочется сейчас прикоснуться к шраму на плече Кида. Провести рукой по рубцу на стыке кожи и металла. Жаль, мешает пальто. И огромная металлическая конструкция, которую Кид собрал самостоятельно, уже после операции.  
Ло удивляет себя, признаваясь, что ему нравится результат.  
\- Смерть? - скалится Кид вместо ответа. Ло кажется, что буквы на пальцах жжет, и дело совсем не в чернилах.  
Кид подается вперед и снова облизывается, глядя в глаза Ло. Ло усмехается.  
\- Ты обнаглел.  
\- А ты совсем не изменился.  
\- Возможно.  
В окутывающей каюту тишине каждое слово кажется камнем, срывающимся с огромной высоты и разбивающимся на сотни осколков. Воздух тяжелеет, кажется, еще немного - и заискрит. Ло точно знает, что сфера и магнитное поле здесь не при чем.  
Он отставляет нодати в сторону, на границе досягаемости. При необходимости Ло достанет меч за долю мгновения, но скорее всего оружие сейчас не понадобится. Кид расстегивает браслет, тот со звонким стуком падает на пол. Расставляет ноги шире и снова откидывается на спинку дивана. В его движениях нет больше расслабленности, и Ло это нравится.  
Он улыбается, делает шаг вперед, не сводя глаз с Кида. Внутри поднимается волна жара, прокатывается по телу и оседает в паху тягучим возбуждением. Кид следит за его движениями, скалится и молчит. Непривычно – Кид любитель трепаться до и во время секса, и Ло получает от этого удовольствие. Ему нравится слышать, как Кид выдыхает ругательства, когда Ло дрочит ему, нравится, как тот стонет и бормочет всякую чушь. Нравится, как падают камнем слова прелюдии. Почти неизменные, почти заученные.  
Но сейчас он рад тишине – обычная словесная пикировка кажется ненужной шелухой, ее хочется скинуть вместе с одеждой, вместе со всеми слоями мыслей и ощущений, накопившимися за эти месяцы. От этого желания Ло становится не по себе, он ведет плечом и скидывает шапку.  
Сбрасывает пальто, затем стягивает свитер. В заполнившем каюту напряжении он не чувствует холода, хотя субмарина погрузилась достаточно глубоко и температура в помещениях должна была понизиться на несколько градусов. Ло останавливается в нескольких сантиметрах от коленей Кида и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Непривычные ощущения, Ло отмечает их машинально, слишком увлеченный созерцанием бликов на коже Кида.  
\- Ты не терял времени, - Кид придвигается ближе, ведет пальцем по татуировкам. Ло впервые задумывается над химическим составом чернил. Каков должен быть процент примесей металлов в веществе, чтобы можно было повлиять на магнитное поле? Нужно поставить эксперимент - отмечает он про себя, но не сейчас. Сейчас кожа Ло горит под прикосновениями, на руках выступают мурашки, хочется передернуть плечами, сбросить напряжение, щелкнуть пальцами, отступить на несколько шагов и порезать Кида на кусочки. Но даже если он это сделает, напряжение не уйдет.  
\- А ты так и не научился держать руки при себе, - хмыкает Ло и все-таки вздрагивает, когда Кид обводит сердце. Старая татуировка, одна из первых, он бы с радостью избавился от нее, но слишком много хлопот. И чести.  
\- Моя любимая, - сообщает Кид в противовес мыслям Ло.  
Вместо ответа Ло придвигается еще ближе, ведет рукой по шее Кида вверх.  
\- Хватит болтать, - говорит он, зарывается пальцами в волосы Кида и тянет. Тот поддается, запрокидывает голову, приоткрывает губы. Ло не нужно другого приглашения. Он целует Кида, жадно, жарко, скользит языком по губам, прикусывает, заменяет собой металл, помаду, ром и черт знает что еще. Заменяет вкус Кида своим и впитывает в себя его запах. Ло знает - после сегодняшнего вечера запах и вкус Кида будут чудиться ему еще несколько недель, пока из крови не выветрится желание, бурлящее сейчас в организме. Ему хочется верить, что его собственный запах и вкус будут преследовать Кида чуть дольше. Хотя бы на день.  
Кид ведет ладонью по ноге Ло, снизу вверх, сжимает пальцы на ягодице и притягивает его к себе еще ближе. Его член упирается в бедро Ло, и тот вжимается сильнее, чувствуя дрожь, которая проходит по телу Кида.  
\- Хочу тебя, - бормочет Кид, двигает пальцем, и пуговица на джинсах отлетает в сторону, а молния расстегивается сама собой. Ло стягивает шубу вместе с жилеткой с плеч Кида, тот раздраженно дергает рукой, чтобы скорее избавиться от тряпок, но вместо этого все усложняет.  
\- Тише, Юстасс, - усмехается Ло. - Ты слишком нетерпелив для нацелившегося на йонко.  
\- А ты чертов псих, продавший свою награду правительственным шавкам, - огрызается тот, расстегивая ремни. Завораживающее зрелище.  
\- У каждого должно быть пятно на репутации, - отвечает Ло, избавляясь от ботинок. Его не трогают обвинения в продаже пиратской чести. Он тот, кто он есть. И потом, эксперимент с сердцами был крайне познавательным. Ло, пожалуй, повторил бы. С чем-нибудь другим, например - мозгом. И это было очень интересно.  
\- Точно, псих, - судя по тому, как темнеет взгляд Кида, ему это нравится.  
\- В следующий раз я приглашу тебя на вскрытие, - обещает Ло, переступая через джинсы. - Если доживешь.  
\- Пошел ты! - надо будет поставить второй стол в операционной. Для секса.  
\- Непременно.  
Кид поднимается, раздеваясь, и притягивает Ло к себе. Его кожа кажется прохладной на ощупь, слишком светлой, почти голубоватой в освещении каюты, а губы - слишком яркими. Дурацкое цветовое пятно раздражает глаз, и Ло поддается порыву - проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе, стирая помаду. Кид втягивает его палец в рот, и Ло бросает в жар. Кид прикусывает самый кончик, и это прикосновение молнией стекает прямиком в пах Ло.  
Он обхватывает член Кида, оглаживает головку, размазывая каплю смазки. Стон Кида вибрирует вокруг его пальца, и Ло с трудом удерживается от желания прикрыть глаза. Он бы попробовал отдаться исключительно тактильным ощущениям, но ему слишком нравится видеть все, что происходит. И особенно - то, что будет происходить дальше.  
\- Сядь, - выдыхает он, когда Кид выпускает его палец изо рта.  
Кид подчиняется, Ло отстраняется и на мгновение останавливается, чтобы посмотреть. Он скользит взглядом сверху вниз по тому же пути, что минутами раньше, но еще ощутимее. И знает, Кид чувствует каждое движение его глаз.  
Кид покачивается и снова откидывается, почти падает, на спинку дивана. Он облизывает губы, на шее быстро-быстро бьется пульс, мышцы пресса сокращаются, налитый член прижимается к животу.  
Сейчас Ло готов себе признаться в том, что скучал, но отодвигает эту мысль подальше. Он стал слишком восприимчив к сентиментальным глупостям для человека своей профессии и занятий.  
Он разворачивается, идет к шкафу, достает пузырек с мазью и все это время чувствует взгляд Кида на татуировках.  
\- Интересно, куда бы ты смотрел, если бы их не было, - Ло разворачивается лицом к Киду как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот хищно усмехается.  
\- Придумал бы что-нибудь. У меня богатое воображение.  
\- Неужели?  
Ло не нужен ответ на этот вопрос, ему вообще не нужны больше разговоры. Они снова целуются до тех пор, пока хватает дыхания. Ло вздрагивает, когда их члены соприкасаются. Кид стонет ему в рот, притягивая его ближе, укладывая на себя. Ло не сопротивляется, ему нравится ощущение кожи на коже, жара в паху, запахов - смазки, пота, чего-то металлического и тонкой сладости мази. Он выливает масляную жидкость на пальцы, оглаживает член Кида. Ведет скользкими пальцами по налитой вене, увлажняет головку и спускается к основанию. Отстраняется, приподнимается и, помогая себе рукой, вводит головку в себя. Без подготовки неприятно, приходится сдерживаться и двигаться медленнее, но Ло надоела прелюдия. Судя по тому, как дрожит и тяжело дышит под ним Кид, тот тоже устал ждать.  
\- Смотри на меня, - приказывает Ло, насаживаясь на член Кида до конца. Его распирает изнутри, задний проход саднит, но это скоро пройдет. Глаза Кида затуманены, взгляд плывет, зрачки почти заполнили радужку. Ло впитывает в себя этот вид, запоминает, на те месяцы, когда каждый из них будет плыть своим курсом до тех пор, пока они снова не встретятся на каком-то безызвестном острове на несколько часов.  
Ладони Кида обхватывают его талию, но не двигаются. Кид знает правило - ритм задает Ло. Так было с самого первого раза, когда очередная стычка переросла в секс вместо драки. Ло так и сказал тогда, перед тем, как поцеловать Кида и позволить крыше улететь куда-то в стратосферу.  
Ло начинает медленно двигаться, постепенно увеличивая амплитуду. Пальцы Кида впиваются в его кожу, оставляя синяки, но он по-прежнему сдерживается. Ло хочется проверить пределы его сдержанности, узнать, на что Кид пойдет ради этого и что их ждет за порогом терпения Кида. Ло думает об этом уже давно, но не решается перешагнуть эту черту. Никому из них не нужны сейчас лишние сложности, которые непременно повлечет за собой следующий шаг. Сейчас им обоим слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о чем-то большем. И Ло готов пожертвовать исследовательским интересом ради спокойствия.  
Глаза Кида подергиваются дымкой, он облизывает губы и шумно дышит. Он почти на грани, Ло чувствует, как пульсирует внутри его член и слегка наклоняется, прикусывает шею Кида, ведет языком вверх к уху и начинает наконец двигаться так, как хотелось с самого начала.  
Перед глазами пляшут черные точки, дыхание сбивается, возбуждение сворачивается тугим узлом где-то в солнечном сплетении и скатывается к члену с каждым толчком. Ло сжимает коленями бедра Кида, скользит ладонями по его плечам, и в этом водовороте ощущений даже металл кажется нагревшимся. Кид закусывает губу - и эта дурацкая деталь заводит Ло сильнее любых веществ и прелестей красоток Нового Мира. Волосы Кида потемнели от испарины и прилипли ко лбу, и Ло наклоняется, чтобы сдуть пряди, закрывающие глаза, но не рассчитывает амплитуду и прижимается губами к шраму. Кид моргает, на его лице проступает удивление, и через мгновение он срывается в оргазм, пульсирует и изливается внутри Ло, сдавливает его талию огромными пальцами металлической руки так, что еще немного - и перелома не избежать. Ло наблюдает за ним, следит, как удовольствие искажает черты его лица. Кид стонет так громко, что, кажется, слышат проплывающие за иллюминатором рыбы.  
Ло ускоряет ритм и дрочит себе, опираясь второй рукой в грудь Кида. Под ладонью бьется сердце, быстро, уверенно, стучит, отдаваясь дрожью в пальцах. Кид улыбается, и что-то в этой улыбке не так, но Ло не хочет об этом думать, особенно сейчас. Он закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи Кида - наверняка останутся следы, ну и черт бы с ними. Кид наконец разрывает тишину, хрипло шепчет ему на ухо какие-то глупости, Ло не вслушивается. Ему кажется, что весь мир схлопнулся сейчас до этой каюты, до этого дивана, до Кида. Внутри, снаружи, в его дыхании, оседающем на щеке Ло в быстрых словах, вспыхивающих яркими пятнами где-то на границе сознания. По позвоночнику ползет пот, металлическая рука Кида подталкивает его, сжимая бедро, совсем чуть-чуть, но и это уже слишком. Ло хочет что-то сказать, мелькает мысль о чем-то совсем неважном, но все меркнет в каскаде ощущений, захлестывающих Ло.  
Кид накрывает своей рукой его ладонь на сердце, и это становится последней каплей. Оргазм подхватывает, закручивает и выжимает досуха . Кажется, он тоже что-то говорит. А может, это цветные пятна слов Кида отдаются эхом в резко опустевшей голове.  
Ло приходит в себя спустя полминуты. Он лежит на Киде - тот водит рукой по его спине, прикосновения металла к разгоряченной коже приятно холодят. В паху липко, правая ладонь зажата между их телами. Положение неудобное, но Ло не хочет ничего менять. Слишком хорошо. Он прикрывает глаза и глубоко дышит, прислушиваясь к себе.  
Ладонь Кида спускается ниже, пальцы легкой щекоткой проходятся по пояснице. Ло вздрагивает и подается вперед, прогибаясь. Член Кида выскальзывает из него, по бедрам вязкими каплями стекает сперма. Диван придется почистить. Или выбросить. Но Ло это не волнует, по крайней мере сейчас.  
Он приподнимает голову и целует Кида. Не для прелюдии, не дразня, просто так, после секса, в первый раз не торопясь, без укусов и битвы за доминирование. Кид сжимает его ладонь, сердце бьется в центр круга на руке Ло, и от этого черного пятна тепло горячими стрелами расходится по организму вместе с кровью, пока не доходит до его собственного сердца.  
Ло думает, что не ошибся с татуировкой. А еще - что может быть, переступать черту уже давно поздно, потому что нет никакой черты, никаких правил, только Кид и только Ло, здесь и сейчас.  
И черт с ними, с прелюдиями.


End file.
